Tout commenca grace aux ramens!
by EvilAeris
Summary: [chapter one][yaoi:SasuNaru]Meuh voila le premier chapitre de ma premier fic sur naruto, avec ma pairing chouchou SasuNaru !Ca commence un soir, Sasuke a faim il decide d'aller a Ichiraku et la.... rewievs pour me dire ce que vous aimez ou pas!je debute


**Auteuse**: EvilAeris (TemariChan)

**Titre**: Tout commenca avec une ramen!

**Base**: Naruto

**Genre**: yaoi,comique...

**Couple**: SasuNaru et ce sera que ca sauf si on mavoue franchement que c'est nul, ben j'arrete !

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de naruto ne sont pas a moi... bla bla.. ils sont a masashi kishimoto (pourquoi j'ai pas eu l'idée en premiere erf) ! Un jour peut etre ...

**Notes**: ' pensée du personnage' , (ca c'est moi ), _narration , _tout le reste c'est du dialogue (dites si vous comprenez pas) , XD:Espace entre deux moments sans rapport !

Je précise quej'ai pas repasser les fautes (flemme desoler), et que si vous aimez pas dites le, jarrete!

XD

_Sasuke rentre chez lui, deprimer apres une journée pleines de missions palpitantes (oui comme d'habitude, desherbage,garder konohamaru... ) bref une journée comme ils les aiment pas!_

'Et voila encore une soirée pourri,a passer tout seul,m'enfin j'aime bien etre tout seul, alors' , pensa sasuke !(il se contredit avec une force)

'En plus je me suis encore pris la tete avec ce gogole de naruto! quand a cette debile de sakura, c'etait la pire!elle m'a epuiser pour 300 ans et le probleme c'est que je pourrais rajouter 300 ans encore demain u.u et apres demain ausssi, et le surlendemain, ah ben non pas le surlendemain c'est dimanche ,oufff ' ce qui le soulagea un peu! (je te comprend sasu! )

Il se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux!

J'ai faim ! s_'exclama t-il_ (on dirait un ogre qui parle la o.O lol), et en plus je suis nul pour faire la cuisine! _Alors qu'en réalité sasuke, était un vrai cordon bleu, mais il avait le droit d'etre flemmard_ (comme quoi la perfection, n'existe pas) ! _Il se décida donc a sortir pour manger . (enfin)_

XD

_Il arrive devant Ichikaru , le vendeur de nouilles preferer de naruto!Puis ils entendit des cris venant de la chope! Il connaissait ces cris,il le savait! Il entra donc et il vit...Naruto en calecon , en train d'agiter son pantalon!_

Mais il est où ce maudit ticket pour avoir un bol de nouilles gratuit! ;o; bouhou!rahhhhhh!J'ai faim, mon ticket,mon ticket !

_Sasuke devint legerement rouge, en voyant cette scene!_

'Pourquoi il s'est dessaper cet abruti?'

_Naruto se retourna !Il vit sasuke et commenca a l'agresser!_

Sasuke! C'est toi qui m'a piquer mon coupon?nee? J'ai raison n'est ce pas?

Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore baka? T.T J'ai rien pris moi! Arrete de dire n'importe quoi ou je te tue! 'pourquoi il me regarde comme ca avec ses gros yeux de chien battu?' _il se mis la main sur le visage_ ' pourquoi je rougis comme un con surtout?'

Ah ouais ben je t'attend! è.é Rend moi mon coupon!

Commence par te rhabiller, pour ton coupon si tu te souviens pas, alors je veux bien t'offrir la valeur d'un coupon! Ca te va? Et en echange tu te tais pendant toute la soirée!

_Il avait a peine eu le temps de finir, que le blond, etait deja en train de commander, un bon bol de ramen.Exasperer sasuke s'assit a coter de naruto et commanda egalement un bol. Sasuke regarda naruto manger ,comme un goinfre, mais ca lui plaisait, il avait rarement l'habitude de manger en compagnie de quelqu'un, et decidement tout porter a croire, que sa compagnie d'aujourd'hui lui plaisait beaucoup, mais il refusait de l'admettre!_

Dis naruto?_ Dit il tout bas._

Quoi?_ demanda t-il la bouche pleine de ramen._

Je voulais savoir... hum. _Il n'osa allez plus loin dans sa question!_

Quoi vas y dis moi! Fait pas le timide è.é _Naruto donner l'air d'attendre quelque chose,il perdait clairement patience! _

Je.. je me souviens ou t'as mis ton ticket pour les ramens_! Il etait tout crisper,sous le poid du regard questionneur dublond ._Dans ton bandeau frontal !

Hein? _fit un naruto plutot decu!_ Ah oui merci ,_puis il regarda en direction de la table qui avait bien evidemment depasser le quotat autoriser par son coupon! Il pensait deja a dire adieu a ses petites economies! Mais Sasuke le regarda, et se mit a sourire betement ,comme pour se moquer de naruto (_vous savez du genre, t'es con :D )

Tiens je te les offrent ,garde ton coupon pour une autre occasion , _et il s'en alla apres avoir payer!_

Oh! Arigato Sasuke _, naruto vira a la couleur rouge d'un coup!_

_Sasuke pensa sur le chemin, pourquoi est ce que malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien dit durant ce repas, pourquoi est ce que ca lui a plu d'etre en compagnie de naruto ce soir? Il n'avait meme plus envie d'etre seul! Il voulait passer plus de temps avec naruto, sans eveiller de soupcons! Car il n'était meme pas sur d'eprouver quoi que ce soit pour ce dernier,est il avait meme peur d'etre rejeter parle blond,qui ne souhaiterais peut etre pas son amitié!_

_Il y pensa toute la nuit!_

_Quant a Naruto il bavait deja dans son lit a ce moment !_

_XD _

**EvilAeris**Voila fin du premier chapitre ! Je me présente ,Je suis nouvelle et perso je suis nulle pour la mise en forme de mes textes je le sais!Dites le si vous aimez pas! je doit dire que ce premier chapitre est leger! alors si vous aimez pas j'arrete!promis!

**Lecteurs**On a vu pas besoin de precise T.T

**EvilAeris**Bouh ;o; desoler je suis irrécuperable!

**Naruto (tire sasuke en meme temps)** Salut t'es une nouvelle fickeuse?

**EvilAeris**Yop! Et tu sera ma principale source d'inspiration

**Sasuke** Pourquoi tu le regarde comme ca è.é

**EvilAeris**Oh! t'es jaloux t'inquiete tu seras toi aussi ma principale source d'inspiration

**Sasuke** Tu me rassure pas la! T'es une folle toi aussi? Je veux pas rester!

**EvilAeris** Nop!Pas d'accord tu reste avec moi >:D on va jouer un peu avec Naruto

**Naruto** Brrrrrrrrr il fait froid la! je vais rentrer me coucher .

**EvilAeris**_:J_e te tiens egalement:D c'est parti, on va ecrire et vous allez m'aidez!

**SasuNaru** NONNNNN lache nous!

**Inconnue qui parle** Lache les!

**EvilAeris** Arghhhh non pas toi! mes yeuxxxxxxx je vois plus rien!

**Truc Rose** Je viens aider sasuke !

**Sasuke**:u.u Finalement emmene moi avec toi Evil !

**EvilAer**is: Ben de toute facon c'etait prévu >:D chose rose meurt! je t'aime pas! je suis membre du club qui te hais o !meurt!

**Tas de poussiere**: Pourquoi?

**Sasuke**: Parce que t'a pas citer naruto dans ceux que tu venais sauver è.é boufonne

**Naruto**: O.o ... merci

**Sasuke**: De rien ! tout rouge

**EvilAeris**: O.O wohhh! pas mal sasu!allez a bientot mes bishies adorer !Merci d'avoir lu jusq'au bout toutes mes felicitations!


End file.
